


T—!

by librasiren



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, no beta we die like real men
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librasiren/pseuds/librasiren
Summary: Hadiah ulang tahun Syoya, dari sang kawan baik; Shion.
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	T—!

Tinong!

Tinong! Tinong! Tinong!

Tinong! Tinong! Tinong! Tinong! Tinong!

Bel interkom _flat_ Syoya menggema lirih di dalam ruangan yang gelap dengan acuhnya. Ini tengah malam, dan penghuninya, sudah terlelap. Pemilik _flat_ , awalnya hanya mengabaikannya di dering pertama. Ia belum lama tidur, demi Tuhan! Jadwal latihan cukup padat sepanjang hari ini. Tapi deringnya makin lama makin menjengkelkan, jadi Syoya terpaksa beringsut.

Dengan gerakan yang nyata malasnya, ia membukakan pintu untuk siapa saja yang sudah tidak sopan mengganggu tidurnya malam in--

"—hah? Shion?" matanya jelas membelalak, sih, tapi bahkan reaksi terkejutnyapun jadi datar saking ngantuknya.

Di depannya, berdiri sang kawan baik, Tsurubo Shion namanya; dengan kedua tangan dan kaki terentang. Kepala memakai bando pita, cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah tampan sekaligus imut-nya yang menyebalkan.

"Apaan sih. Gue baru ti--"  
"Selamat ulang tahun, Syoya!" si tamu tak tahu waktu menyela, dengan seruan tertahan yang terdengar seperti bisik. Kedua pergelangan tangannya mengibas-ngibas seperti yang biasa mereka berdua lakukan sebagai _kira-kira effect_ untuk Ruki.

  
"Gue yang ngucapin paling pertama, 'kan?" tanya satu. Tidak terjawab, Syoya hanya menaikkan satu alis.  
"Iya 'kan?" tanya dua, ditambah binar-binar penuh harap.  
"Iya 'kan???" tanya tiga, nadanya sedikit meninggi seiring eksitemen menuntut jawab.

Gak kuat, Syoya gak kuat. 'Kawan baik'-nya ini imut banget, sih.

  
"Iya..." kekeh tak bisa ditahannya lagi, "yang pertama, 'kok. Udah, sana balik istirahat."  
Tangannya terulur, menggapai puncak kepala sang kawan untuk memberi apresiasi. Tepuk pelan di dahi, sekaligus mengusak poni panjang kecoklatan yang menutupi separuh tatap penuh binar Shion. Ada sebersit lelah? atau takut? entah apa-- yang tatap menyendu Syoya lihat di raut Shion, dan sejujurnya ia sangat mengapresiasi Shion _bela-belain_ tengah malam ke _flat_ -nya untuk ini. Seram gak sih, keluar malam-malam sendirian untuk si Tsurubo-penakut-Shion ini.

"Belum." sesaat Shion mengerucutkan bibir, dan Syoya menelengkan kepala. Ada apa lagi?  
Kedua lengan Shion, mengalihkan rentang ke depan, seolah ingin Syoya memeluknya.  
"Gue hadiahnya. Lihat, gue pake pita. Bawa gue masuk!" penuh rajuk, dan Syoya...  
... hanya terdiam.

Ini tengah malam. Dua belas malam, astaga. Bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengurusi Tsurubo Shion dan segala keantikannya.  
"Demi apa... 'udah malem ini, Shion." Syoya berujar sembari terkekeh kecil, _'kali aja_ sang kawan lupa.  
"Gak ngantuk apa? Bercandanya besok aja..." kali ini Syoya menguap saat menambahkan ujar dan melipat kedua tangannya.

Yang diingatkan malah mengerutkan dahi, dan hidung, dan bibir, dan mata. Seperti frustasi agaknya, tapi tak berlangsung lama. Tangan masih terulur penuh harap, ia merajuk lagi.  
"Gue hadiah ultah lo. Cepet bawa masuk, gak!"

Syoya menghela nafas. Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Syoya selain menerima, bukan? Ia mengangkat bahu.  
"Takut balik ke kamar 'kan lo? Ya udah iya, sini masuk."

"Yes!" sorakan tertahan mengiringi langkah Shion yang dengan gembira memasuki _flat_ Syoya langsung menuju meja kecil di tengah ruangan, sementara Syoya menutup dan mengunci kembali pintu sebelum menyusul. Gak masalah. Bukan sekali-dua kali tidurnya terganggu karena alien satu ini juga, pikir Syoya.

Syoya menuju dapur, sambil lalu melepas tanya, "Gue masih ada sup rumput laut, mau gue angetin?"  
"Gak usah, malah ngerepotin." respon Shion, yang kemudian berpindah ke kasur Syoya, merentangkan tangannya dan mengepakkannya, seolah ia sedang berbaring di salju.

Syoya yang menyusul menyunggingkan senyum miring, "Yee. Cuman mau numpang tidur 'kan lo, ngaku."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Soal hadiah juga-- akal-akalan lo doang 'kan. Gak 'papa kali, gak ngasih hadiah. Pake bandoan pita segala, lagi..." ujar Syoya lagi. Random banget, _lagian_.

Shion hanya tertawa kecil, tetap tak menjawab. Kalau Shion ingin numpang tidur sih Syoya maklum saja, kamar Shion lebih sering berantakannya, dan kadang, itu terlalu berantakan sampai Shion _eksodus_ ke flat-flat member lain untuk tidur. Ya seringnya sih, ke sini.

Baru teringat, ada yang belum Syoya katakan, meski seharusnya sudah dikatakannya sedari tadi. Ia mendekat, mendekati Shion yang berbaring dengan kaki menggantung di tempat tidurnya. Syoya terdistraksi tungkai panjang berbalut celana training itu. Dih— dasar orang tinggi, bikin iri. Lihat saja nanti, ia juga akan tinggi.

Lalu ke-- Kembali ke laptop... err, bukan itu. Fokus, Syoya. Ia menarik nafas dalam, kenapa juga jadi mendadak gugup.

"Shion," ia menyebut nama kawan baiknya itu, meminta atensi. Benar saja, ujung lirik mata sang kawan dengan cepat bergulir menatapnya.

"T—"

Yang membuat Syoya membelalakkan mata di detik berikutnya, Shion menarik lengannya; mengakibatkan tubuhnya jatuh di atas tubuh Shion. Tangan Shion yang lain merengkuh wajahnya, seiring Shion yang tanpa aba-aba mendaratkan ciuman tamak di bibir Syoya. Bukan sekedar kecupan. Basah, penuh gairah. Jangan salah paham, mereka memang berstatus 'kawan', 'kok; dan 'kawan' berbagi _apapun_ , termasuk saliva.

"Shi—" ucap sang tuan rumah yang mengambil kesempatan berbicara saat tamunya menata nafas yang memburu, kembali terpotong oleh ciuman lainnya. Seolah-olah lapar dan ingin menyantap habis wajah Syoya, ciuman itu menjelajah ke setiap inci wajah Syoya, mendaratkan kecup-kecup ringan di konstelasi titik-titik tanda lahir yang ada di sana.

"Hei, t—"

" _Kawaii na_ , _kawaii_ , Syoya..." bisik Shion lagi dan lagi seolah mantra; memutus kata Syoya lagi, menghembuskan nafas lembut ke hidung, pipi, lalu menyusuri rahang yang lebih tua. Wajah Syoya menghangat, itu pasti. Genggaman tangannya yang terkepal waspada di antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Shion perlahan mengendur, dan seolah menyadari itu Shion dengan mudah membalik posisi mereka.

Yang lebih muda mengusakkan ujung hidungnya di titik temu rahang dan leher yang lebih tua, menghirup aroma tubuh yang familier untuknya itu dalam-dalam. Tidak berhenti, dengan ujung hidung ia menyusurinya lembut ke arah ceruk tulang klavikula sang pemuda ultah, menimbulkan getar reaksi yang disukainya. Syoya menahan suaranya keluar seiring reaksi, hingga yang terdengar hanya rintih kecil. Bulu kuduk Shion meremang, dan ia tahu Syoya juga. Dalam diri Shion, ada _sesuatu_ yang bangkit, tapi bukan semangat.

"Gak sopan—" rajuk Syoya, mencari temu dengan tatap Shion yang kini mengungkungnya, "gue sekarang dua puluh, panggil gue _aniki_."  
"—dan gue gak terima kata 'terima kasih', simpen aja—" Shion membalas ucapnya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Syoya dapat melihat seringai tipis terpatri di sana, juga _kilat-entah-apa_ di mata Shion; meski dalam ruangan yang hanya bercahayakan temaram lampu tidur, "—Syoya _aniki_."

Mata Syoya membelalak, hilang sudah kantuknya sekarang. Ada yang menggelitik roma ketika Shion 'menuruti' maunya. Maka ia mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya, untuk menghempas tubuh Shion yang mengungkungnya. Shion tampak sama terbelalaknya, seiring perubahan posisi ini.

Syoya menyingkirkan bando pita yang sedari tadi masih melekat di kepala Shion, "Gue yang ulang tahun, lo hadiah gue."

Kilat matanya menggelap, suaranya merendah bengah saat ia menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya pada ujung hidung Shion yang kini berada dalam dominasinya. Shion menyeringai kecil, tampak menikmati ini.

"Jadi... _itadakimasu_."

**Author's Note:**

> Enggak, aku cuma tes fic aja. Ini pertama kalinya post AO3 dan kebetulan pas ultah Syoya. AnywAYS, STILL, HAPPY 20th BIRTHDAY KIMATA SYOYA!


End file.
